Innovations in multimedia distribution have made it possible to deliver multimedia content to an increasing number of viewers. Many sources of multimedia content are sponsored by advertisers. In exchange for sponsorship, advertisers may request viewers to watch commercial content to promote products and services. The disclosure provides methods for multimedia distribution that may require viewers to watch commercial content in order to access entertainment content.